Welcome to Freddy's
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Destruction caused rebuilding of the Pizza place, followed by newcomers invading the place. Foxy is on the search for Bonnie. Will he find him, What will happen further on? Fonnie, Multiple characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**You would need to read the first part of this 'Bonnie's Findings' in order to understand and not get lost in this. As for those of you who want to read. Enjoy! Also my Toy Bonnie is male, You can pretend it's female if you wish just don't comment telling me that it's actually female. Thanks!**_

* * *

The old restaurant was gone, after the destruction of the pizza place the owner of the place decided to start new and so he decided to re-build the place. The new and rebuilt Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was so much bigger than before. No doors except the one that had the red flashing exit on top. Tomorrow was finally the grand re-opening of the place, as for tonight it was one silent night, nothing in sight or so you might think.

From far away behind some boxes peered out, Foxy watched as the three new comers huddled together talking about with each other. The three new animatronics looked like Chica, Freddy and his Bonnie but different. From eavesdropping on the owner himself he heard as he was calling them Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and lastly Toy Bonnie. They were a lot more shinier, the three each had the same pink blush on their cheeks.

Toy Chica's bib had 'Let's Party!' instead of 'Let's Eat!' She sported pink boy shorts, her eyes held no color except black with some shine in them followed by black thick mascara with her pink eyeshadow, this Chica had more of a shape. Toy Freddy's eyes were dark like Toy Chica's, his was much wider than the original and his buttons were off. Lastly, Toy Bonnie was blue and white, a bright red bow tie, his eyes were big green ones with pink eye shadow, three black small dots by his snout, long black lashes he could bat with. Toy Bonnie couldn't hold a candle to his dashing Bonnie, Speaking of...He wondered where he was, how he was doing, He wished he could have bright light back into his world by giving his face back to him but he couldn't. Thanks to the crazy ass Golden Freddy who went on a rampage, he could have stopped him if it weren't for that damned Freddy locking him in that room.

He turned away to return to where he had been living out after he ran away from the owner when the place was built, when he was creating the new animitornics he found a place to hide and watch. He'd watch new ones wander, talk to each other, planning out their attacks on the security guard at night. The pirate took note that Toy Bonnie was calling the shots while Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were his bitch.

Foxy was startled when he eye to eye with what looked like he was staring at himself in the mirror only just like the others the female fox had different looks. She had the same blush but red on her cheeks, red lips lighting up her white coat with other pink make up around her eyes going to her snout. A big pink bow around her neck and an extra endoskeleton connected with her.

She stared straight at him, she only smiled wickedly at the red fox like a street cat looking at its prey. "Hello there, the names Mangle." She greets.

Foxy The Pirate kept silent, he didn't know what to say and frankly didn't feel like speaking to something he knew he wouldn't care for.

"Hey ya guys over here, we got ourselves some nice fresh good looking meat over here, man I'd like to hit that myself.." Mangle calls out signaling the three animatronics.

Soon enough the three had gotten over to Mangle and Foxy, Toy Bonnie stood in the middle, his arms crossed to his chest, he had a smirk on his lips, Toy Freddy stood straight while Toy Chica stood with her hand on her hip with an evil happy smile, he was right Toy Bonnie was the leader of the group.

"Well, Well, Well look what we have here, A wondering Fox who seemed to lose his way." Toy Bonnie says pacing back and forth eying the pirate who kept quiet.

"Bon Bon, Can I have him, Can I, Can I?!" Toy Chica cheers.

"No Chica, As much as I'd like to give him to you my dear sister, I'm afraid he wouldn't feel the same...Plus I need to save him for someone else." Toy Bonnie responds giving a wicked sweet smile as he stopped in front of Foxy

"Aw darn..." Toy Chica said.

Foxy glared at the group in front of him, he knew Toy Bonnie was talking about Bonnie. "Where is Bonnie?!" Foxy shouts his voice booming with rage.

He couldn't move thanks to Toy Freddy and Mangle who had went to his side holding him away from their leader.

"Naughty Fox, Don't fucking yell at me, I don't take well with yelling...You just hurt my feelings boo hoo, hoo, hoo... Listen here Foxy, I don't like disobedience. I am not handing over my boy to you so shut your yap. Get this damn thing out of my sight, I don't want to look at him anymore!" Bonnie snaps raising his voice as he glared.

"Tell me!" He shouts Toy Freddy and Mangle took him away. Toy Chica followed them.

Toy Bonnie stayed there chuckling to himself before whispering. "Welcome to Freddy's."


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Welcome to Freddy's. **

** "Naughty Fox, Don't fucking yell at me, I don't take well with yelling...You just hurt my feelings boo hoo, hoo, hoo... Listen here Foxy, I don't like disobedience. I am not handing over my boy to you so shut your yap. Get this damn thing out of my sight, I don't want to look at him anymore!" Toy Bonnie snaps raising his voice as he glared.**

**"Tell me!" Foxy shouted as Toy Freddy and Mangle took him away. Toy Chica followed them. **

**Toy Bonnie stayed there chuckling to himself before whispering. "Welcome to Freddy's."**

**Thanks for reading, Here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Today has been a great and busy day at Freddy's, today was finally the grand opening, people came and went. Everyone was having a great time being with their family, having delicious pizza and the kids were giggling and dancing with the new animatronics Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy.

The security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald had attended the opening, he enjoyed sitting back watching the three play up on the stage. Something about them terrified him, just the way they would look at him with their strange smiles had scared him, they looked sweet but looked evil. It felt like they were staring straight at him, they would not scare him away tonight, he thought how bad could they be, he laughed pushing those thoughts out of his mind, they were friendly as could be.

And he was right about them they were in fact staring straight at him, Toy Bonnie in particular stared and smiled at him and at the kids as he played his red guitar. He enjoyed every bit of it, he loved the attention he received from everyone in the room, he could say he was an attention whore. In his mind, he imagined everyone in the room was torn to shreds, their body parts scattered everywhere, blood splattered the walls, their shrieking as they were being beheaded and their heads rolling around on the ground as he laughed and laughed evilly standing over there bodies as he watched them bleed out. He smirked to himself happy, he couldn't wait for the nights to arrive because here at Freddy's is never dull.

* * *

After such a long day, It had finally struck midnight which meant they could roam where they wanted and how they wanted to roam, have their fun until 6:00 in the morning, then they would have to return to being happy, fun, loving statues until the next night where they can have their fun again.

"So who wants to go first tonight?" Toy Chica chimes.

"My dear, I will be going first, I have plans of my own that need attending too." Toy Bonnie replies.

"Ah ha, I see. Okay, Good luck!" She replies.

Toy Bonnie took his leave, he went to all the Party Rooms, he then turned and went going directly to the Parts/Services room.

Laying around the room was the original Chica, Freddy and Bonnie. Toy Bonnie wandered more into the room he stood in the middle of the room smiling evilly looking at the lifeless bodies on the floor surrounding him.

Freddy Fazbear was tattered and dirty, his mouth slightly open, both of his thighs were torn open along with his right elbow, his Mic sat upside down in his paw instead of the other way around.

Chica the Chicken's eyes were wide open, her beak was open as if someone had pried it open, her front and back teeth were shown, both of her hands had been ripped off and her right thigh had a tear.

Bonnie the bunny was still missing his face, his teeth only to be shown. An arm had been torn off, his left hand gone only the endoskeleton to be shown, his left thigh torn and his right foot was only a endoskeleton as well.

"Hello boys and girls...It's me your god...Oh wait, You can't even hear me when I speak to you, because your powered off...Well how about we fix that?" He asked his smile growing wider.

The blue bunny strolled over to the lifeless bodies in the room, he powered on Chica and Freddy making sure to make Bonnie last. He now moved over to Bonnie, he bent down and got closer to the purple bunny, his finger on the button to power him on before pressing it he whispered what he whispered to the other two.

"Won't you come and join me...You can sleep when it's all over, it isn't over yet...Chase a couple heart and leave 'em in shreds...Live for me, Kill for me. Just remember what I said." Toy Bonnie said making every word come out clearly, making sure the purple bunny had understood his wishes.

He flickered it on and he smiled pleased at his work as Bonnie awakened from his long slumber, two red bright beams where his eyes would be flickered on in his eye sockets. He was ready, they were ready to live. Bonnie stood up along with Chica and Freddy.

* * *

In a dark room somewhere in the building, Mangle had turned on the light and faced the barely conscious Foxy who laid on the floor. He was battered. Foxy's stomach was torn open, his right hand had been ripped off and his mouth had been pried open baring his sharp teeth.

"Are you ready to play nice my sweet dear boy?" She said seductively as she bent down his level, she grabbed his chin making him look at her.

"Don't...Ye fucking touch me whore!" He growled spitting on her, She growled and smacked him.

"Don't talk back to me...I don't want to hate you." Mangle replied kissing his cheek.

He only growled in disgust and stayed silent for he didn't want to speak to the bitch he grown to hate over the hours he had to spend with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Welcome to Freddy's: "You will follow me and destroy and kill...Because it is your nature, Live for me." Toy Bonnie said making every word come out clearly, making sure the bunny had understood his wishes.**

**He flickered it on and he smiled pleased at his work as Bonnie awakened from his long slumber, two red bright beams where his eyes would be flickered on in his eye sockets. He was ready, they were ready to live. Bonnie stood up along with Chica and Freddy.**

**In a dark room somewhere in the building, Mangle had turned on a light and faced the barely Foxy who laid on the floor. He was battered.**

**Foxy's stomach was torn open, his right had had been ripped off and his mouth open baring his teeth.**

**"Are you ready to play nice my sweet dear boy?" She said seductively as she bent down his level, she grabbed his chin making him look at her.**

**"Don't...Ye fucking touch me whore!" He growled spitting on her**

**Now to Chapter 3. **

* * *

Jeremy sat back at one of the tables snaking on the pizza that he loved so much, it was the best part of the place. He watched the animatronics throughout the day, he watched as they roamed the place with their creepy smiles as Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy played and talked to the giggling kids.

He was afraid of them, he knew from last night that they wanted him, they were staring at him constantly, wanting to place him in those suits where the insides would stab at him and kill him. Removing that from his mind, he saw a woman over by the payphones. She seemed frantic, Jeremy walked over to the woman tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ma'am, Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

She turned around her tears streaming down her face making her mascara smear, she began to sob louder.

"Miss, What happened?" Jeremy questioned.

"I-I lost my baby, I told him to stay near me while I was on the phone, I turned around and he was gone!" She cried.

"Try to stay calm, I will go let the day security know, so they can help look for your son." Jeremy said.

"Okay, T-Thank you, Please hurry.' She replied wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

Jeremy walked away to find the guards to let them know about the missing child, The woman stood there to catch her breath to calm herself before she went to look for her baby.

"I know where your son is, He's been asking for you." Toy Freddy said.

She was startled, her heart raced a mile a minute, she didn't even hear or see the weird looking bear approach her, she turned around annoyed that she had to deal with it at a time like this.

"You don't know anything, your just a toy." The woman spoke brushing him off, she hoped it would go away.

"He's backstage, the sweet little boy has been asking for you, he wants you to be with him. He misses you so much." He replies.

At that she was convinced that her boy was backstage, she just wanted to know where her baby was, she wanted to hold him in her arms and look into those sweet eyes and never let him go.

"T-Take me to my son." She says.

* * *

"I don't see him...Just as I thought useless information from a stupid toy...I shouldn't have believed in a toy to lead me to my son...I can't blame the toy...I shouldn't have taken that phone call, I miss you my sweet boy." She cries.

The sad mother turned to leave, Toy Freddy had gotten in front of her, he made sure not to let her get away.

"Toy Bonnie wants you to fix her." Toy Freddy said staring at the woman wickedly. "Bonnie, Chica, Freddy. Get her." He adds.

Toy Freddy stepped aside, Freddy and Chica emerged facing the woman who cried, she fell to the ground terrified of the two who came closer to her, The woman crawled backwards.

"S-Stay back...You filthy things...P-Please...Don't hurt me!" She cried terrified.

The woman shivered, she couldn't move. She felt something had appeared behind her, she slowly turned her head to stare at the faceless only red beams lighting up Bonnie the bunny.

Bonnie reached out to the woman, his hands wrapped around her neck and with a shriek from the woman, he snapped her neck and let her drop to the floor.

Chica and Freddy let out hollow, evil laughs. Bonnie kept his silence and dragged the body away with Chica and Freddy behind him.

Toy Freddy stayed where he was at, he was faced with Mangle who dangled down from the ceiling. "Foxy...He...He got away, once I turned away, after telling him to obey our commands he hit me over the head with a bar and took off." Mangle said panicked.

"Damn it...I'll go tell Toy Bonnie, You just keep a look out for that Foxy." Toy Freddy replied.

Toy Freddy and Mangle soon left the place, emerging from the shadows was Foxy, he looked down the path he saw Bonnie went and followed down that way.

* * *

Toy Freddy walked out, he found Toy Bonnie standing by one of the empty tables and walked over. Toy Chica saw the two get together and walked over to the two to see what was up.

"The good news is that we got the mother to join her son and now onto the bad news...Foxy had escaped, it seems he tricked Mangle..." Toy Freddy said keeping his voice low so it was between the three of them.

Toy Bonnie twitched. "Are you kidding me, That fucking sly Foxy got out of Mangle's hands, do I have to do every fucking thing around here, just to make sure everything stays in order?!"

"Yes." Toy Chica answered dumbly, she only received a very pissed off glare from the not so pleased Toy Bonnie.

"Once that clock hits 12:00AM, we are going to look for that stupid fox and we're going to put him down like a dog, I don't need these kind of problems." Toy Bonnie said.

"Understood." Both Toy Chica and Toy Freddy said together.

The three moved away from each other going back to their daily jobs of entertaining the kids, they got on the stage and began to perform for the children who were still there in the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Welcome to Freddy's: Toy Freddy walked out, he found Toy Bonnie standing by one of the empty tables and walked over. Toy Chica saw the two get together and walked over to the two to see what was up.**

**"The good news is that we got the mother to join her son and now onto the bad news...Foxy had escaped, it seems he tricked Mangle..." Toy Freddy said keeping his voice low so it was between the three of them.**

**Toy Bonnie twitched. "Are you kidding me, That fucking sly Foxy got out of Mangle's hands, do I have to do every fucking thing around here, just to make sure everything stays in order?!"**

**"Yes." Toy Chica answered dumbly, she only received a very pissed off glare from the not so pleased Toy Bonnie.**

**"Once that clock hits 12:00AM, we are going to look for that stupid fox and we're going to put him down like a dog, I don't need these kind of problems." Toy Bonnie said.**

**"Understood." Both Toy Chica and Toy Freddy said together.**

**The three moved away from each other going back to their daily jobs of entertaining the kids, they got on the stage and began to perform for the children who were still there in the building.**

_**Now onto Chapter 4!**_

* * *

Foxy strolled quietly down the hallway, he made sure to look around before moving along he didn't want to get caught when he was so close to what he wanted, Foxy turned the corner and peered into the closest room. He saw Chica, Freddy and the one he longed for, Bonnie. He knew he needed to wait for Chica and Freddy to leave the room so he could confront him alone. In Foxy's hand he held Bonnie's face, he swore that tonight, he would put light back into Bonnie's life.

He watched Freddy roughly stuff the woman from earlier inside the marionette and pushed her into a box putting it in the corner somewhere in the room while Chica and Bonnie watched him, Soon after Chica and Freddy had left the room leaving Bonnie alone, This was his chance to get to him.

Foxy stepped into the room,The pirate slowly approached him, he cursed himself when he accidentally stepped on something, The alarmed Bonnie immediately turned around ready to attack, Foxy looked at him his eyes getting a little glossy.

"Bonnie, It's me...Foxy...Do you remember me?" Foxy spoke softly.

"Foxy...Your the thing the boss want, I guess I get the lucky opportunity to capture you and give you up." Bonnie said circling the Fox who moved along with him.

"Bon Bon, You don't want to do that...we're friends, Lovers. ye have to remember me...Us." Foxy cried trying to get through the bunny.

"I don't know what your talking about." Bonnie replied.

He lunged for Foxy throwing him on the ground, Foxy jumped up and kicked the bunny across the room making him run into a shelf knocking all the different items that hung on the walls and were on the shelf had fallen to the ground along with Bonnie.

Bonnie quickly stepped to his feet brushing himself off and even though he couldn't show any expression, he had glared at Foxy who only stood there in front of him, with no expression on his face.

"Listen to me, I know there's a part of you that's holding back, You don't want to hurt me, because theirs a piece of you that remembers everything." Foxy says.

"Stop talking, your nonsense is making my head hurt!" Bonnie angrily shouts, charging after Foxy.

Foxy ran after Bonnie getting to him first he tackled him to the ground and quickly got on top of him, he straddled him keeping him on the floor. Bonnie fought against Foxy who stared to fix on his face.

"I love ye, I love ye, I love ye, Bonnie!" Foxy shouted over and over trying to get to Bonnie while fixing his face.

Bonnie's eyes flickered open, he looked up at the pirate. "F-Foxy...I...Remember...You."

"Bonnie, Is it truly ye?" Foxy asked looking into Bonnie's pink eyes.

"I-I swear it's me, Foxy." Bonnie replied with a small sincere smile. They looked into each others eyes for a brief moment before Bonnie pulled Foxy down towards him cupping his cheeks, he pressed his lips to Foxy's kissing him passionately.

Foxy was relieved, he broke the hold Toy Bonnie had on him, he happily kissed the bunny back with just as much passion, Bonnie's hand gripped the back of his head, Foxy rested against him enjoying the kiss the two shared, The two were forced pull away from their long heated kiss, after hearing footsteps coming their way.

"You have got to go, they'll kill you if they find out here in the open!" Bonnie said frantic.

Foxy stood up and brought Bonnie to his feet. "I don't want to leave ye, Bon Bon."

"You have to Foxy, We will see each other soon But until then...I love you." Bonnie said kissing Foxy again before pushing him out of the room.

* * *

"Bonnie, What's going on in here?" Chica asks entering the room with Freddy Fazbear.

"I slipped on something and then I fell." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie, Your face, it's back!" Chica shouted happily, she may have been brainwashed by Toy Bonnie but it didn't stop her from having her perky attitude.

"How did you get your face back, Bonnie?" Freddy questioned.

"You put it back on you forgetful Freddy." Bonnie snapped slightly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot...Any who...Toy Bon Bon, wants to see us, something about a fox giving him grief." Freddy said.

"Well let's get going, we've made him wait long enough." Bonnie replies walking off with the two following along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie wandered down the dark hallways of the pizza place, Freddy walked by him and had told him that Toy Bonnie had requested to see him. Bonnie wondered what the blue bunny had wanted to speak to him about, Did he want to fill him in on the plans he made, did he know that he was faking his act.

The purple bunny found Toy Bonnie in one of the party rooms, he was playing on the red guitar zoned out into the music, Bonnie stood there silently before coughing.

"Oh...I didn't see you there, I'm sorry." Toy Bonnie says looking up as he stopped playing the soft melody he was strumming.

"Well you called for me ...I wasn't going to wait all night...I have a security guard to kill." Bonnie snaps.

Toy Bonnie smirks happily. "I love an animatronic who's sassy, it gets me all tingly. I won't keep you long, I just wanted to see if you wanted to be the one who's by my side."

"Like a body guard?" Bonnie asks.

"No, More like a side kick." Toy Bonnie says smiling, he puts his red guitar down and walks up to the purple bunny, he reaches out towards him fixing his reddish pink bow tie, Bonnie watches do so with an emotionless look. "I'm so glad you have your face back." He adds pulling away.

"Thanks, It's good to have it back...I can actually see properly now..." Bonnie replies.

"Have you seen or had any contact with that Foxy?" Toy Bonnie questions.

"I don't even know him, why would I have contact with that Fox, Why do you want his head anyway?" Bonnie answers questioningly.

"Well I'm afraid he will ruin my plans for killing the security guard...I'm surprised he hasn't come looking for you yet...I would think he would by now since he has a thing for you...Such a fool he is...You're mine." Toy Bonnie says with a wicked smile, he throws an arm around Bonnie's neck pulling him close, Bonnie only looks at him.

Bonnie smiles wickedly, he pulls away from the blue bunny and throws him against the wall, his hand around his neck while he pushed up against him. "Listen here...I don't like to be claimed, I'm more of a free spirit."

"I see...So feisty...I like that." Toy Bonnie answers.

"I think we're done for now, Later." Bonnie replies letting him go, he walked away from the blue bunny.

Bonnie walked the halls meets up with Freddy and Chica. "Let's head straight for the guard, Chica you go into the left vent, I'll go into the other vent and Freddy you take the hall way that leads to his office."

"Yes Bonnie." Freddy answers, he begin to walk away.

"I want to see the guard get stabbed to death, Hehe!" Chica chimes walking away.

Bonnie walks away following the two who were going to their destinations, he leaves the two going down towards the right vent. The three of them didn't suspect anything, they didn't look back to see that something had been following them, silently.

* * *

Foxy quietly and cautiously walked down the halls, he was taking a little stroll to stretch his legs after sitting in the old blue booth he used to live in. He felt he was being followed, soon he started hearing voices, saying. "Hi." "Hello." And giggling along with it. He turned around to be faced with a little boy.

"Who are ye little guy, I've never seen ye around here before." Foxy says.

"Hi." The boy says his blue eyes looking up at him, his smile wide.

Foxy saw the sign, he was holding. It read Balloon Boy. "Okay, Hello Balloon Boy, I am Foxy the Pirate, Are you lost?"

"I lost my mommy." Balloon Boy said. It seemed his code of word was breaking, he was starting to speak like a normal boy.

"Ye mommy, What does she look like?" Foxy questions.

"She no mommy anymore...Hello, Hi." Balloon Boy said going back into the same routine again, he wandered off slowly.

Foxy the Pirate looked at the boy wondering off, he felt he needed to stay by the kid's side, the kid seemed lost and out of sorts, he decided to follow him and try to stay by his side until he had found out more about his mom and too see if he could reunite them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on the last chapter of Welcome to Freddy's:**

**Toy Bonnie had called Bonnie in to talk, Toy Bonnie being a little flirty made Bonnie react. **

**Foxy had met Balloon Boy who went on about his mommy. **

**Something was lurking in the shadows, following Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.**

* * *

"Hello, thank you for sticking around this long, Thursday, wow that's brave. Good luck tonight and hopefully see you tomorrow." Phone Guy says.

"W-Wait, I only came in tonight to quit, I didn't ask to work tonight...Are you even listening to me?!" Jeremy shouts through the phone.

"Good night." Phone guy repsonds and hangs up.

"Fucking asshole...I need the money anyway so I guess more one more night shouldn't be that bad, I just hate the thought of seeing those stupid ugly ass things near me..." He said leaning back in the swivle chair with the ipad in one hand and the other a remote to control the lights and shut the doors.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the fourth party room, he had just come from seeing Foxy who had informed him about the boy who had been sealed inside the little Balloon Boy, they both knew they needed to reunite him with his mother before either of them went insane. Bonnie decided to hang out in the party room for the night. The purple bunny thought maybe he would run into her in here. He heard something near the different colored boxes and went to investigate the noise.

Bonnie was about close to lifting the lid to look inside of one of the boxes, he left it and turned around when he heard shuffling behind him turns out there was nothing, he turned back and was faced with the Marionette who was staring at him.

"My son, Where...Is my son?" She cries, you could almost see real tears flowing down the purple markings on her face.

Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Your son...He is around here, he's one who has the balloons in his hand, I could lead you to him." Bonnie said.

"Y-You took him away...you put me in here...I refuse your help!" She shouts. Marionette was about ready to leave.

"Wait, I know what I did...I know you won't believe me when I say I didn't know waht I was doing...I know you don't want my help so I recommend you to find Foxy the Pirate, he will help you. He is located by the old booth in the back of the building, the bloody stain on the floor will lead you to him...Goodbye, I hope you find your son." Bonnie says disappearing.

* * *

Foxy sat in his old booth, he had a guest with him, Balloon Boy. He had ran into him earlier and had taken him in. They had been talking since, he turned away for a second and when he turned back Ballon Boy was gone all that was left was a red balloon and a note.

_ Mr. Foxy, _

_ Thank you for listening to me when I rambled on today, I had to leave...I'll talk to you again tomorrow, I need my mommy If I can't see her I will destroy myself by ripping off my head and arms and sticking them in the grinder, I would hope for you to be there and see the great explosive show...I'm a good boy, Hehehe!_

Foxy knew he had problems, who wouldn't after being forced into a suit that stuck to every part of your body making you bleed out slowly, he was crazy. But he didn't know how serious it was. He sighed to himself. "I gotta go find Bonnie and talk this over with him..." He said, he moved the curtian and got out of the booth, he stopped in his tracks when Marionette was in front of him.

"May ye help ye?" Foxy asks.

"T-That bunny...The one who destroyed...Everything of me and kept me from my son...He lead me to you...He said to me that you would know where my little boy is, I'm...losing my mind, Can you help?" Marionette asks, it seemed she had a hard time getting her words out.

"Ye must be his mom of course...Listen, ye too late tonight...He just left, he will be back here tomorrow, I can offer you to stay here tonight, so ye can see him first thing." Foxy replies.

"O-Okay..." She says. He lifts the curtian and helps her inside, he then tells her he has business to take care and soon he had left her there to go off on his own.

Foxy ran as fast as he could down the halls, he was glad Bonnie had told him where he was going to be, he zoomed into the Party room shouting. "Bonnie."

"Foxy, Are you okay, Did something happen?" Bonnie asks, he walked up to the fox facing him, the two stood by the first party table.

"I'm perfectly fine, I came to tell you that the Marionette had found me...Looks like we will be reuniting the two tomorrow." Foxy says with a small smile.

Before Bonnie could say something to Foxy, they turned around after hearing the shuffling of feet, they were in shock at what they were seeing, that they had been so in tuned together that they didn't hear someone coming, now that someone had seen them together.

"C-Chica." Bonnie stutters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Welcome to Freddy's:**

**Bonnie had met the Marionette. **

**Marionette had rejected Bonnie and so she directed her to Foxy the Pirate. **

**Foxy went to go talk to Bonnie and they were met by a guest. **

* * *

"C-Chica." Bonnie stuttered, Foxy and Bonnie looked at Chica who just stood there in the doorway.

"Bonnie, your here with him, I hope your telling him about what's going to happen to him when we give him up to Toy Bonnie."Chica says.

"Yes Chica, Bonnie is here with me and no he's not giving me up." Foxy answers firmly.

"This is perfect, Bonnie...You and I...We can turn him into Toy Bonnie, we would get high points for it. Ooh maybe I can be the one who carves his wires out and completely dismantles him." Chica says walking up to them, she glares at Foxy evily.

"You're not turning me into that bitch so calm down, Chica." Foxy replied.

"Oh really, Watch me." Chica replies confidently.

"No Chica, Don't...You need to remember that Foxy is our friend, we trust him...Its Toy Bonnie that we can't...He brainwashed us so we would follow his orders...Chica, we used be so close you and I, You have to remember everything." Bonnie speaks, he moved closer to Chica trying to talk to her, try to get through to her.

"You are lying, I've never been close to anyone, You guys are just acquaintances to me..." Chica spats.

"No I'm not...Remember when I told you I had a crush on you, you were hurt to turn me down I could see it so I understood when you told me you were in love with Freddy. I understood that and we became the bestiest of friends." Bonnie continues.

Chica broke down on the floor, her head hung low looking at the ground like her head was pounding painfully, she screeched. "IT HURTS...MY...HEAD...IT FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"Calm down, Friend." Bonnie says concerned about his friend on the ground.

Foxy stayed back silently observing the situation, he decided he wasn't needed in the conversation, he would wait until he felt he was needed by Bonnie.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was midnight, Chica was hanging out in the dark cafeteria waiting for the right time to move ahead to get to night guard, Mike. The yellow chicken was about ready to move ahead when Bonnie the Bunny had called out to her, she stopped._

_"Yes Bonnie?" She chirps._

_Bonnie walked up and stood in front of her, he had a smile on his face, his nose wrinkled happily._

_"H-Hiya C-Chica." Bonnie stutters, he fiddled with his paws as he looked at her and then down at the ground._

_"Hi Bonnie, how are you!" Chica shouts happily with a huge grin on her face._

_"I-I'm fine, I've wanted to tell you that I...I have a crush on you, Chica." Bonnie says getting to the point of his reason of speaking with her now._

_Chica blushed. "I-I'm flattered...It hurts me to turn you down but I have to say that I have feelings for Freddy."_

_"O-Oh...I see...That's okay, Well we can still be friends." Bonnie says with a smile._

_"Sounds good, Well I have to go, bye Bonnie!" Chica shouts. She hugs him and walks away._

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

"B-Bonnie..." Chica says.

"You remember, Chica?" Bonnie questions.

"Y-Yes...I do...I remember you, we are bestfriends...Freddy, I love but haven't told because I've been scared...And that fox over there I met, he told me to stay put while he looked for you." Chica answers standing up.

"Hi." Foxy said.

"So we've been controlled by that blue imposter...Oh my god...Freddy, we need to help him!" She cries.

"We will...We just can't now...Chica, we have to act like we are still under the control otherwise there will be war." Bonnie says.

"Got it!" She shouts bubbly.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Friend, I've missed your bubbly self." Bonnie says.

"I'm so sorry to cut this short but we have to find Balloon Boy before he does something to himself...I thought it could wait but I'm afraid he won't be here in the morning." Foxy interrupts.

"Balloon Boy, I know where he is." Chica answers. "Follow me." She chimes.

Chica lead them to where she knew he was located, they had found him where she knew he was at.

"Hi Balloon Boy, Guess what." Foxy chimes.

"Hi." Balloon Boy replies.

"We know where your mother is...We can show you." Foxy answers.

"I wanna die...I want my mommy, I'm so alone...I could just rip my wiring out, I should just to end my misery." He cries.

"No, Didn't you hear me, Let us take you to your mom." Foxy replies.

With that, they had taken the suicidal boy and lead him down the path to the back of the building to the old booth that belonged to Foxy.

"Marionette, Are you still here?" Foxy calls out.

"My...Boy?" She replies. She peeks out of the curtain.

"Mommy!" Balloon Boy cries.

Marionette steps out of the booth and goes to her son who crawled up on her hugging her tightly. "My son...I'm so happy to see you...I'm sorry I left you..." She cries.

"What's going on down here?" A loud booming voice spoke out.

The group had turn seeing the brown bear, Freddy Fazbear standing in the middle of the path staring at them.

"Go!" Foxy shouts. He pushed the Marionette away, Marionette and Balloon Boy had scurried off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Welcome to Freddy's **

**They had taken the suicidal boy and lead him down the path to the back of the building to the old booth that belonged to Foxy.**

**"Marionette, Are you still here?" Foxy calls out.**

**"My...Boy?" She replies. She peeks out of the curtain.**

**"Mommy!" Balloon Boy cries.**

**Marionette steps out of the booth and goes to her son who crawled up on her hugging her tightly. "My son...I'm so happy to see you...I'm sorry I left you..." She cries.**

**"What's going on down here?" A loud booming voice spoke out.**

**The group had turn seeing the brown bear, Freddy Fazbear standing in the middle of the path staring at them.**

**"Go!" Foxy shouts. He pushed the Marionette away, Marionette and Balloon Boy had scurried off.**

* * *

Bonnie, Foxy and newly added member of the team, Chica had just reunited Marionette and Balloon Boy as mother and son. The group soon had been met with Freddy Fazbear standing in the hallway. Foxy had imediately told, basically shouted at the two to get out of the room, to run away as fast as they could since they weren't involved in the situation.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Foxy the Pirate the problem fox...Good job Bonnie and Chica. Let's take this waste of space to the bossman so we could watch him dismantle him." Freddy says with a huge smile.

"No." Bonnie speaks, he didn't hesitate to speak up and defend Foxy the Pirate.

"What, he's nothing to us...Chica, talk some since into that rabbit." Freddy responds, his gaze adverted from Bonnie who looked worried to Chica, he firmly looked at her wanting her to do something about the hesitant purple rabbit.

"I'm so sorry Freddy...I can't do that...I"m against turning him in to that Toy Bonnie, he's our friend." Chica says.

Freddy sighs fustrated at the chicken and rabbits choices. " I guess I'll just ahve to do this all by myself..." He says narrowing his gaze at Foxy with an evil glare, he lunged for him only for Chica to push him back which gave Bonnie the time to take Foxy and bring him back away from the two.

"Freddy, Please don't do this...You have to remember that there was a time when you cared...Toy Bonnie, he's brainedwashed you...Listen to me, trust me...I've known you longer and have been with you longer." Chica begs.

Freddy only looked at the yellow chicken, his face showed no emotion, he didn't say a word. He knew he was confused, he didn't know if he could believe the female chicken. Foxy and Bonnie watched from far away.

"And another thing..." Chica says softly, she was closer to Freddy than before, he watched her come closer to him. She closed her eyes and kissed him softly. He kissed her back his hands caressing her cheeks/

"I love you Freddy, I have for a while now, please trust me." Chica speaks softly when they had pulled away from each other, she gazed into his dark eyes lovingly.

Freddy only nods, it seemed he was now convinced and was on there side, he was still confused but he was won over thanks to his new girlfriend, Chica.

"Oh...I almost forgot...Bonnie, I was coming to tell you that Toy Bonnie wanted to speak to you." Freddy says.

"Oh Alright. Bye guys, make sure Foxy stays safe." Bonnie says.

"I don't need protection, I can handle myself." Foxy replied.

"Yes you do, just do it for me...I don't want to have to worry about you...I want you safe." Bonnie says firmly before dissapearing from the room.

* * *

Bonnie walked down the same hall that he had gone down before when going to the party room to visit with Toy Bonnie. Along the way he heard the guitar that had gotten louder and loud with each step he had made. He entered without knocking since he didn't really care what the blue bunny had thought.

"Ah Bonnie, I'm so glad your hear!" Toy Bonnie cheers happily, he puts the guitar he was strumming on back on its holder and walks over a bit, he stood by the tables.

"Well I really had no choice...As well it's always a pleasure seeing you, you know I feel like I have more potential than the other just by you wanting to speak to me." Bonnie comments entering further into the room.

"Trust me, you have potential, you want to know something...I'll tell you...You're my favorite, Bonnie." Toy Bonnie says his voice very softy and a little seductive.

Bonnie kept quiet as the blue bunny had made a move closer to him, just like the time when he moved in closer but that was only to fix his crooked bowtie.

"You know we thought about this for a long time...You and me...Tell me, do you want to surrender your pride and finally give into me?" He asks his lips an inch away from Bonnie's, he looked at him with an lustfilled gaze as his perfect lushes lushes batted softly.

Before Bonnie could react or respond, Toy bonnie had kissed him for amoment before moving away.

"You know what...I'll let you think about it, you should probably go." Toy Bonnie said with a sweet smile before turning away.

Bonnie had began to walk away, he wanted to get back to the booth to check up on Foxy before he made his rounds with Chica and Freddy, he told himself he wasn't going to tell Foxy what had happened since he didn't really think it was that big of a deal. In the shadows, Foxy had stood seeing the blue bunny kiss his purple bunny, he didn't know how to feel about it but he knew it made him pissed, he wanted to go in there and rip the animatronic apart but instead he slowly walked away to return to the booth before Bonnie got there seeing he had left.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Foxy, Where did Freddy and Chica go?" Bonnie asks walking into the dark hallway where Foxy had been, he was leaning on the old booth.

"Freddy got bored, he took Chica and left." Foxy responds, he seemed not as talkative, Bonnie had caught onto this.

Bonnie chuckled and walked up to Foxy, he threw his arms around Foxy's neck happily. "I've been waiting to be alone with you, Foxy."

Foxy looked at him and then pushed him off of him, Bonnie stumbled back a look of confusion appeared on his face, Foxy only hid his emotions. He stood with a blank look on his face.

"W-What's wrong, Foxy?" Bonnie questions.

"I saw you, Bonnie." Foxy begins. "I saw you and Toy Bonnie, you seemed really close, in fact I saw the two of you macking on each other. Mate, I thought you hated the blue bunny, I thought you hated what he does."

"Foxy...I didn't think it was a big deal, You know and I know that I don't like that bunny and that I hate the fact that he used us. Toy Bonnie, he kissed me." Bonnie says.

"Maybe you don't know what you want, I mean...You did just get your memory back, I forced you to be on my side, to be with me. Maybe you want Toy Bonnie and the life that he has around these halls...I think its best if you figure this out." Foxy speaks he slowly paced the room in circles as he spoke.

"No, Foxy...Don't say things like that...I don't want any of that, I want you. I love you Foxy." Bonnie cries he stopped the pirate in his tracks, he tried to make Foxy look at him, Foxy only adverted his gaze.

Bonnie looked at him for awhile, he pulled away from him. "You want me gone, You want to do all of this on your own, you want to take the toy's down all by yourself, Foxy...There's four of them and one of you who do you think is going to win...You need me." Bonnie says.

"I don't need you, I've been on my own for the longest time, I can do it again. You should go." Foxy says.

"Foxy...Don't." Bonnie begs.

"Get out of here, Bonnie!" Foxy snaps.

Bonnie looked at him sadly, Foxy looked up at him. "Go, I don't want to ask you again, Bonnie."

"Fine..." Bonnie cries, he leaves the booth and runs off as fast as he could. Foxy looked at the empty space where Bonnie had been, he didn't know how to feel, he didn't know what to do. All he knew is he needed to be alone in this mess.

Neither of them had known that someone had been lurking in the shadows, watching them from far away. Strolling out of the shadows to reveal themselves, Mangle with a huge smile because she had found Foxy the Pirate's location, Mangle stepped away leaving the sad Fox alone for the time being.

* * *

"I hate the fact that the owner had built doors for this place...You know the doors should be blue not brown...It was so much better without them...I should destroy him for it...But then who would get new guards." Toy Bonnie chimes, he stood outside the door that Jeremy had closed in his face. Toy Bonnie stood with Toy Freddy who listened to the high maintenance bunny speak.

"We will get the guard, Toy Bonnie. I promise." Toy Freddy spoke.

"Oh really...Look who hasn't even caught that stupid fox...He's still out there trying to ruin my nights in this hell hole, The only thing that is keeping me sane is my dream of his wires hanging from the fan as he swings from it as he fall apart..." Toy Bonnie says with a huge sadistic smile on his face. "Plus my dirty dreams of my Bonnie, God I wish he would just give into me...I wonder why he isn't...I mean I am his master after all." He adds.

"I-I'm sorry...I think we're close to finding his location...I'm just waiting for that Mangle to locate him. As for Bonnie...Why not order him to be with you, he is under your control after all." Toy Freddy says.

"Open up the damn door...We won't hurt you I promise, We just want to play with you, Kiddo." Toy Bonnie says as sweet as he could.

"NO, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DOOR YOU CRAZY UGLY WHORE!" Jeremy shouts, you could hear the fear belting out of him. You could also bet he was sitting in his chair with his knees cradled to his chest with the controls to his chest.

"We're not getting him tonight...Even Toy Chica can't get to him...We might as well give up for the night." Toy Freddy speaks.

"Your right...Let's go." Toy Bonnie responds walking off, Toy Freddy follows behind him.

"Huge news." Mangle said entering the room where Toy Bonnie and the other two had resigned in.

"Tell me, don't make me wait." Toy Bonnie snaps strumming the strings on his guitar, he didn't bother to look up at the tattered female fox.

"I finally have a location on that Fox...Thanks to your home boy, Bonnie. I saw him heading towards that way and I couldn't help myself..." Mangle replies.

"Oh my god...Bonnie's a traitor!" Toy Chica shouts.

"Shut up, he isn't you stupid bitch." Toy Bonnie replies he glared at Toy Chica who lowered her gaze sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Toy Freddy questions.

"Can we go after him?!" Toy Chica adds.

"Yes, the three of you go fetch that thing...I will be waiting here." Toy Bonnie responded with a smile on her face.

Bonnie entered the room finding Freddy and Chica, they look up at him.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie, I would think you'd be back with Foxy, Is everything okay?" Freddy asks.

"No...Foxy doesn't want me, us...Around him he wants to go at this all alone, he told me to leave after he told me he saw Toy Bonnie kissing me." Bonnie responds.

"Oh...I'm sorry BonBon, We shouldn't give up on him...I'm sure he will change his mind tomorrow night...He loves you wayyy to much." Chica says trying to cheer up the purple rabbit.

"I'm going to go see him tomorrow night, everything will be okay." Bonnie says a smile appearing on his face as he joined his friends for some left over pizza that was sitting on the table


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously...**_

_**Foxy had ended things with Bonnie asking him to leave. **_

_**Mangle had found Foxy's location from peering out watching Foxy and Bonnie. **_

**_Mangle had told the three toys Foxy's location._ **

* * *

"I'm not coming back tonight." Jeremy had told the owner of the place, he slammed his hands on the owners desk frustrated that animatronics were out there to kill him.

"Jeremy, Please...I know you have the right to quit but tonight will be the last night, I promise...I need you." The owner responded.

Jeremy stayed silent, he glanced over seeing the three toy animatronics standing on stage, he looked at Toy Bonnie who creeped him out the most, Toy Bonnie just smiled at him evily.

"I can't...Those things want me dead!" Jeremy cries.

"Shhhh keep it down I don't want the kids to hear...expecially the parents who would freak out and never bring there kids here ever again, Look Jeremy...I promise you they don't want to kill you, they're harmless." The owner says quietly reasurring him.

Jeremy sighs. "Fine, I'll do it...I will be here tonight but that is it, I mean it."

He storms out of the owners office leaving the building.

"Hehehe...Yes it will be your last night." Toy Bonnie whispers.

* * *

It was near 12:00 A.M. Bonnie had ventured off early to go down the hallway to see Foxy the Pirate, He entered the dark and far away area, he stared at the closed curtain.

"Foxy?" Bonnie calls out adventuring closer to the booth, his hand gripping the curtian and pulling it away, he gasped seeing he wasn't in there.

"Oh my god...No..." Bonnie cries running off to get back to his friends to tell them Foxy has been missing and worse that he may have been taken by the Toy's.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?!" Chica chimes running up to her friend seeing he was distressed. Freddy had joined her to see what was going on.

"F-Foxy...H-He's been taken...I think Toy Bonnie has found him..." Bonnie cries.

"I'll go talk to Toy Bonnie." Freddy says.

"No, I have to do it, I owe that to Foxy...I need to save him." Bonnie says.

"No Bonnie, you stay here...Let me do this one good thing, For all the bad things I've done to you I need to redeem myself for it all...I don't want anything to happen to you, I'll be back." Freddy says.

He took a step foward only for Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy to step inside the room, Freddy took a step back standing next to Chica.

"Looks like you don't need to go anywhere...I'm here." Toy Bonnie chimes with a wicked smile.

"Where is he?!" Bonnie cries angrily.

"Don't fucking shout at me you traitor...I loved you, Bonnie...And you betrayed me so why should I tell you anything." Toy Bonnie snaps.

"If you have any decent wire in your body, you'll tell me where he is so I could find him." Bonnie says stepping forward.

Toy Bonnie sighs and circles the purple bunny. "You had such potential...You were everything to me...Alright, I will tell you where he is." Toy Bonnie says.

"What?!" Toy Freddy snaps.

"If...You do something for me." Toy Bonnie says looking at the bunny wickedly.

"W-What, W-What do you want me to do?" Bonnie asks.

"Love me." Toy Bonnie answers.

"Toy Bonnie, You know he can't." Freddy steps in.

"Shut up, you traitor...I don't want to hear anything from you or your little bitch." Toy Bonnie snaps.

"I can't love you, you make me fucking sick." Bonnie snaps.

"As do you...I want you to kill that pain in the ass whining little bitch of a guard." Toy Bonnie says getting to the real bargain.

"N-No Bonnie, you can't...You may not come back from that..." Chica cries.

Bonnie looks back at his friend then at the Toy's. "Fine, I will do it."

"Good, Hurry along my traitorous friend, we don't have all night." Toy Bonnie replies.

Bonnie hurries off to find the guard at his station, he knew he was the only one who could get inside and do the job right, he was afriad he wouldn't come back from it but he would do anything for Foxy.

The purple bunny reached the vents where he would take the the vent off and crawl into it, he crawled hurriedly into the security guards room and dropped in, he tapped him on the shoulder from behind and felt him shudder.

"O-oh...O-Oh...My...Please no..." Jeremy cries as he slowly turns around, his eyes wide with fear as he was faced with Bonnie the Bunny who smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry..." Bonnie says sincerely as he came closer to the guard.

"Y-You can talk, get the fuck away from me, you freak!" Jeremy shouts stepping away running towards the door to leave the scary place, to get away from the bunny.

"Oh such a shame your not a nice boy...That's what all the others have called me...A freak and some other words...I could have spared your life..." Bonnie said coming closer to him.

Bonnie had reached him before he could make such a getaway, he turned him around to face him, his hands wrapped around his neck taking the breath from him, choking him making him see the light as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The teenage body went limp in his arms in a daze Bonnie opened the door dragging the lifeless guard along the floor.

* * *

"Here's your guard." Bonnie snapped throwing Jeremy on the hard floor in front of Toy Bonnie's feet.

"Thank you I'm so glad you could do it." Toy Bonnie responds.

"B-Bonnie, Are you okay?" Chica asks.

"I'm fine, Chica." Bonnie replies.

"Should we tell him?" Toy Chica questions.

"Hmm...No." Toy Bonnie says.

"W-What, We made a deal, Tell me where Foxy is." Bonnie snaps.

"Take them." Toy Bonnie ordered.

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy looked at him confused, they then saw that Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and now Mangle who had come out of the shadows. They came closer to them and since they were a lot stronger than the originals, they took them dragging them off.


	11. Chapter 11

**"W-What, We made a deal, Tell me where Foxy is." Bonnie snaps.**

**"Take them." Toy Bonnie ordered.**

**Bonnie, Chica and Freddy looked at him confused, they then saw that Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and now Mangle who had come out of the shadows. They came closer to them and since they were a lot stronger than the originals, they took them dragging them off.**

* * *

The Toy's had thrown Bonnie, Chica and Freddy into a cell. None of the original animatronics had known this had been here, it was like another part of the Pizza Palace that had never been discovered.

"Foxy!" Bonnie shouted when they got into the cell, Foxy had been sitting on the cold gray ground, he sprung to his feet seeing that Bonnie and the others had been captured and thrown into the room.

Bonnie threw his arms around Foxy, he felt like he was crying a million tears. He was so happy to see Foxy alive, he pulled away and looked at the fox.

"I love you, Foxy. No matter what you say to me, you're stuck with me." Bonnie said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way...I'm sorry, Laddy." Foxy replied.

"How cute...Gross." Toy Chica spoke.

"Let's leave them, I'm sure Toy Bonnie needs to talk to us about the plan for tonight." Toy Freddy said.

"Plan, I thought the plan was to kill the night guard, I did that...What are you planning?!" Bonnie shouted, he put his face up to the bars to look around.

"Well...Now that the issue is dead...It's time to burn down this motherfucker." Mangle commented, she got in Bonnie's face and smiled creepily.

"Get away from him!" Foxy shouted trying to get to the female fox, she got away and he only snarled at her as she smiled pleased with herself.

Mangle had walked away joining Toy Chica and Toy Freddy leaving the area.

* * *

"What happened, how did they find you?" Chica asks.

"I guess Mangle had seen Bonnie come and go from here...About an hour later, Mangle and Toy Freddy had come and knocked me out and here I am...Bonnie what did you do?" Foxy replies.

"Toy Bonnie told me that I would get you back if I had killed the security guard for him. I did it and here we are." Bonnie replied.

"That bitch...We need to get out of here and stop those Toy's from burning the place down. Now that there's four of us...It should be easy." Foxy responds.

"Yeah...Killing that guard it gave me the strength to do anything I want...If I want out of a prison I just do this." Bonnie said, he bent the bars and broke them off making an opening for the group of four.

"Bonnie, I don't want what you did make you go insane, I want you the way you are." Foxy said looking at his lover, he was concerned about Bonnie's mental state.

"I was scared to confront the security guard and kill him because I thought it would change me...That I would go crazy...But I think I've learned to control how things effect me...Let's stop talking about me, we have imposters to destroy." Bonnie said he held his hand out to Foxy with a smile on his face.

Foxy smiled and took it, the two turned to their friends. "Are you ready?" They asked.

"Let's go kick some look a like freaks asses!" Chica chimes.

"Let's go." Freddy comments.

* * *

"Did you get the lighter fluid?" Toy Bonnie asks.

"I've already put it all over the place all we need to do is light the place on fire." Toy Freddy spoke holding the white bottle up showing it to the blue bunny.

"I have the lighter." Toy Chica comments.

"I never even asked if you had the lighter...God, you are so fucking stupid." Toy Bonnie snaps.

"I'm...Sorry..." Toy Chica says.

"Let's get out of here before one of you morons actually set the place on fire with us in it." Toy Bonnie says he takes the lead walking out of the party room.

The Toy's had almost made it to the front door, Toy Bonnie stopped. "It didn't take the four of you to get out long...Bonnie, I knew it was a mistake to put you in there with them." Toy Bonnie comments, he turns around to see the four standing there.

"You probably should have thought about that one...You are not putting the place on fire this place is our home, your home why do you hate it so much?" Bonnie asks.

Toy Bonnie laughs. "Toys, Attack them. I want them destroyed and out of my sight." He says.

Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Mangle lunged after Chica, Freddy and Foxy. Foxy, Chica and Freddy fought their impostors. Bonnie stood staring at Toy Bonnie who looked back at him, he smiled evily.

"I don't want to hurt you...But it looks like I have no choice, Bonnie!" Toy Bonnie shouts tackling the purple bunny to the ground.

Toy Bonnie sat on top of the bunny and began to beat on him over and over again, he stopped taking a break. Bonnie took it as an opening and pushed the blue bunny back he pounded on Toy Bonnie's chest trying to tire out the rabbit.

* * *

Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Mangle had lost the round, they had gotten ripped apart, their faces were laying on the ground pointing up at the ceiling. Foxy, Chica and Freddy had regrouped and watched at Bonnie and Toy Bonnie stood face to face.

"Toy Bonnie...I kind of feel sorry for you...You don't know how great you've had it here...You had people who loved you, friends who cared about you, they did everything for you but you treated them like slaves...You brainwashed Chica, Freddy and me to hunt down the one thing that would stop your process...Now that I think about it you're just a angry animatronic, you don't know the meaning of love, you don't know anything." Bonnie said.

"S-Shut up...You...Those people treated me like shit...I liked the attention, yes...But I hated how the kids whined about how the real ones weren't on stage...Even the owner of the place had wanted you guys back...No one cared about me so why should I let the place they all love stand, I shouldn't...Hehe...I'm going to burn this motherfucker to the ground with all of us in it!" He shouts he smiled even more wickedly, blood seeped out of the suit staining his white and his blue. He held the lighter in his hand he flickered it on and threw it out of reach of the animatronics.

* * *

Bonnie the bunny laid on the ground, he was concious enough to see the place began to burn, he looked around to see that his friends weren't out here with him. Bonnie began to freak, he ran towards the door but saw that the whole place had caved in.

"No, This can't be happening...Not Chica, Not Freddy, Not Foxy...I'm so alone!" He cries. He began to remember what happened before he ended up outside.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"You have to get out of here!" Foxy shouts.**_

_**"N-No...I can't...Not without you!" Bonnie cried.**_

_**"It's too late for Chica and Freddy but for you it isnt." Foxy said.**_

_**"Foxy, come with me." Bonnie says.**_

_**"I can't...They need someone to die with...Goodbye Bonnie, It was great knowing you...Remember I love you, I always will." Foxy says, he felt tears streaming down his face. He kissed Bonnie and pushed him out the door.**_

_**~End~**_

Bonnie felt himself crying inside, he heard the sirens of police and firetrucks coming, he didn't know where to go, he was alone. He thought about staying and getting caught, then he could be destroyed and rest with the ones he loved, he turned and right behind him was a stranger.

"Come with me." He said.

"W-Who are you?" Bonnie asks.

"SpringTrap." The golden bunny had replied, he took Bonnie's hand and walked away from the crime scene.

* * *

**Thanks fur reading guys, I hope everyone enjoyed Welcome to Freddy's. I enjoyed writing it. Gotta love Fnaf. Bye now!**


End file.
